Just a Random Love StoryA Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by XxXMiyavisHeartXxX
Summary: Maggie is your average klutz with a love for Tokio Hotel and cooking!Landing a job cooking on tour for them happened to be the best thing that had happened to her,and she can barely believe it!But what happens when Bill starts to show interest in her?
1. I Cant Believe Im Doing This

**Chapter 1**  
**"i can't believe I'm doing this!"**  
_(Ready, Set, Go!--Tokio Hotel)__  
_Graduation was a bummer. Everything was going fine. We stood in lines on either side of the gym in out blue silk gowns, waiting for out names to be called. Finally my name was called.

"Maggie Clearwater." I walked slowly up to the front. The principle gave me the rolled up diploma and shook my hand. It all felt like a dream. I smiled as the school photographer, and my mother, took pictures. The isle cleared as I was motioned to walk down it, so the next person could receive their diploma.

I slowly walked down the isle, still watching my footing. It was a miricle that I hadn't slipped or fallen yet. I wasn't voted 'Most Clumsy' for nothing. It was turning out to be a pretty ok day, until I found myself looking at the floor. I was rapidly getting closer to it, and I could feel the air pass by me as I fell. The impact of the floor hit me almost suddenly, I let out a gasp.  
I heard the silence. Everybody was staring at me as I got up. I felt the blood run to my cheeks as I hurried down the hallway and out the gym. I trotted down the hall, glad to be out of there.  
I took my hat off and shoved it in my locker. I sighed. High school done. Now what?  
I wanted to be a professional cook. I have worked many places before, but nothing was quite what I wanted. This is because I want something that is very hard to find.  
My mom always told me, "Cooking and music isn't something you find together in a job, Maggie, it's one or the other."  
I knew she was right, but I was still looking for that perfect job. As I walked home, I placed my headphones in my ears and turned on my favorite band, Tokio Hotel. 'Ready, Set, Go!' started to play and I danced to it as I made my way home.  
I opened the door and right away tripped over the door frame. I caught myself just in time.

"Careful, Maggie," my mom said as she walked over to give me a hug," you did it! You graduated! How does it feel?"

"Humiliating."

"Oh, hunni, it wasn't THAT bad…I have something to cheer you up. Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. My headphones flying along beside me, screaming Bill's voice. Mom shoved a newspaper in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at her.

"Here." She pointed to a classified ad, circled a dozen times in red marker. I started to read it:

WANTED

Full time cook

Willing to travel

To cook for German band

Tokio Hotel

843-9734

I screamed out with joy. I jumped up and down and hugged my mom.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll phone right away. Oh I'm so excited. I hope I get the job." Mom handed me the phone. I took it and sat in one of the dining room chairs and pulled the ad close. I punched in the numbers and waited. It rang once. Twice. Click.

"Hello?" a voice asked from the other side of the line.

"Hello. I'm calling about the ad you placed for the cooking job."

"Yes?" they asked as if asking, 'and what do you want?' I cleared my thorat to speak, trying to think of an appropriate thing to say. Thankfully, the other person spoke first.  
"What is your name?" they sighed.

"Maggie Clearwater."

"Age?"

"I turn eighteen in two weeks."

"Can you cook?"

"Very well."

"High opinion of yourself, I see."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Uh-huh. Well, you're a bit young, but you're the only one we've been able to find. Can you leave for travel in two days?" Two days was short notice, but I really wanted this job.

"Yes. That is fine."

"Come by the studio tomorrow and we'll give you the details."

"So…I got the job?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," but the lady had already hung up. I clicked off the phone, unbelieving that it was that easy. I turned to my mom, "I got the job."

"That easy?"

"I guess…"

"That is great, sweetie, when do you start traveling?" She looked at me. I looked back at her, thinking back to what the lady had told me.

"Two days." I remembered, thinking of what I was supposed to pack.

"That soon?" Mom looked disappointed, maybe unsure if she should let me go through with this.

"Well, the lady said that they were looking for a while…"

"Well, ok. I'll help you pack."

"I'm going to wait until I get the list of stuff I need tomorrow."

"Ok. Where are you meeting them?"

"The studio."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, mom, I'm going to call Emily, ok?"

"Ok." I reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number. Emily answered.

"Hello?"

"Emily, your never going to believe this!"

"What is it now, Maggie?"

"Guess who I got a job cooking for?"

"Johnny Depp?"

"No. Guess again."

"Stephen King?"

"No…silly."

"Well, then, who?"

"Tokio Hotel…"

"NO WAY!" I held the phone away from my ear as I heard her scream.

"Yes, way." I laughed when she had finished screaming.

"Oh my god! Your getting me an autograph."

"Am not!"

"Fine, then. How did you manage to sink a job like that?"

"There was an ad in the paper. I phoned in and got the job right away. I leave with them on tour in two days."

"Wow. Right away. That is so awesome. I can not believe it."

"Well, believe it. It is true."

"Your so lucky."

"I know." I spent that night telling my friends about the sweet job I had just scored.

"So your seriously going to be traveling with Tokio Hotel?" Frankie asked. Frankie was my best friend. We did everything together.

"For the thousandth time, yes." I laughed.

"Wow. You go, girl."

"Thanks," I looked at the clock. Whoa! It was already three-thirty in the morning, "Frankie, it is late. I should get SOME sleep."

"Alright. Sleep tight, sweetheart."

"'Night."


	2. To Never Hear an Angel Sing

**Chapter 2****  
****To never hear an Angel sing…**  
_(Runaway--Avril Lavene)__  
_"Goodbye, Maggie," my mom hugged me. This was followed by continuous hugs from my friends and a bear hug from Frankie.  
"I'm going to miss you, Mags," he whispered in my ear before saying aloud," write to us." The rest murmured in agreement. I laughed.  
"I will, for sure," I hugged each one of them, before joining the rest of the cooks. I found the one that had given me the instructions yesterday.  
"Ah, Miss Clearwater. There you are. We've been waiting for you," she told me, sounding slightly irritated. She called out to someone, and a young blonde girl came through the crowd.  
"Yes, Miss Shraw?" she said, standing beside me, completely ignoring my presence.  
"Miss Snow, I want you to look after our new recruit, here, Miss Clearwater," she gestured towards me. The girl didn't even look at me.  
"The whole tour? Can't you find somebody else?"  
"No questions, Miss Snow. Now I don't want you to let her out of your sight for one minute, ok?"  
"Fine," the girl nodded. They talked as if I couldn't handle things by myself.  
"Thank you, Natalie." That was the first time I'd ever heard Miss Shraw call anybody by their first name.  
As Miss Shraw moved away, Natalie grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the others.  
"Ok. I don't like this anymore than you do, so let's get a few things straight. I am the cook's first assistant, you are now the second. I am in charge of taking any personal orders from any and all members of the band. They ring, I come. Since I am unable to let you out of my sight, you also, unfortunately, will come with me whenever they do end up calling. If for some absurd reason, I am unable to come when they call, god forbid, you will have to take their requests. You must remember every detail of their order. If they want exactly twenty-four pieces or choose on their sandwich, you make sure that there are exactly twenty-four pieces of cheese," she told me quickly, "Do you understand?"  
"Uh--I think so--" I was cut off as she spoke again.  
"We will be sleeping in a different hotel than the rest so we can be there as soon as possible when they want something."  
"What hours do we work?" I asked. She looked at me as if I were stupid.  
"We're on call twenty-four seven." Before I could object, she pulled me back into the group as they began to board the plane. Natalie sat beside me, taking the window seat. That was fine with me. Looking out the window would probably just make me sick. I wasn't a big fan of flying. I preferred to keep my feet on the nice, solid ground, but if it meant flying would get me closer to Tokio Hotel and Bill Kaulitz, then I was all for it.  
The plane ride was terrible. At first, I was sick to my stomach, almost puking twice, before I finally fell asleep. Then the nightmares begun. First was the normal, like a plane crash on a deserted island, but then they became more realistic. I was walking down the hallway, and suddenly Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg were all there watching me, laughing at me. What were they laughing at? And then I knew. I was on the floor, tripped again. Damn. They were laughing at me. The four people I admired most were laughing at me. Great.  
Then I woke up. Natalie was staring at me.  
"What the hell was that all about?" she was staring at me like I was crazy.  
"Oh. Nothing. Bad dream." I sat up and found some headphones to watch the airplane video, or what was left of it anyways.  
When the plane landed, I jumped up and grabbed my bags. I wanted to be off the plane as soon as possible. We hurried out, or should I say, I ran out as Natalie tried to keep up with me. When I was safely on solid ground, I stopped to catch my breath. Natalie ran up beside me.  
"What the hell are you running from?"  
"I…hate…flying," I struggled to say between taking deep breathes of air.  
"Well, then, you picked the wrong job."  
"No. I picked this job because I love to cook and I love music. This job has then both together."  
"Yes, Well. It's not like you can actually go watch then anyways."  
"Why not?" I asked, confused.  
"Because we'll be in the kitchen, preparing the meal for them when they come back."  
"So we don't get to hear them play?"  
"Nope," She smirked, seeming to enjoy my disappointment. The announcer spoke to the airport. Our group was moving again, "Come on. Our transfer is loading."  
As I sat down in the plane seat, preparing for another long plane ride, I popped in my earphones and quickly fell asleep to the sound of Bill's voice singing '1000 Meere.'


	3. Hearts of Shadows Hold no Mercy

**Chapter 3**

"**Hearts of Shadows hold no mercy"**

_(Just like a pill—Pink)_

I hurried to keep up with Natalie as she hurried down the streets, looking for our hotel. I was glad that we weren't staying with the rest of the cooks. Their one-star hotel was a run-down building with water stains on the walls, which seemed to choke you with every step you took. This didn't seem to mind most of the cooks. A nice old lady named Mrs. Matthews told me about her past experiences.

"We are used to worse. This is a great hotel compared to our usual accommodations," she told me, her German accent heavy against my American one.

"Uck," Natalie stated, staring at the hotel's walls, "This place is disgusting."

"Imagine if you had to sleep here," I reminded her.

"I don't even want to think about it," she replied, and we left the rat-infested hotel. (I was sure there were bound to have rats, even if we didn't see any.)

Now we were running up the street looking for the hotel that we were staying at.

"Ah. Here it is. This is MUCH better." Much seemed to be an understatement. This hotel looked like a palace

"Wow. I can't wait to see our room." We walked up to the counter to receive our key. They gave Natalie a key with the number 416 on it. They game me a key. I looked at it. 417. "We have our own rooms?"

"Yes, of course. You think that all of our stuff could fit in one room?"

"No. I suppose not."

We took the elevator to the forth floor. There was a large sitting area right outside of the elevator as we stepped out. It was beautiful. Lilies in vases on the table. Our rooms were at the end of the hallway, hers on the left, and mine of the right.

Natalie went straight into her room without saying a word, shutting the door behind her. I stared at the door for a minute before entering my room.

"Wow." This room was huge. The bathroom alone was the size of a normal hotel room. An extra large king sized bed. There were lilies on the table again, giving the room a nice perfume. I opened up my suitcase and pulled out a purple shirt and jeans to switch from the sweater and skirt I was wearing now. I was reapplying my make-up when there was a knock on my door. I answered the door. There was an employee from the main desk.

"Message for Natalie Snow?" he told me, seeming too overly excited for somebody who was forced to come up here to deliver a message.

"She's across the hall…"As the bellhop said his apologies, he walked across the hall. I kept the door open, hoping to hear what the message was, and why it was so important.

"Message for Natalie Snow?" the employee repeated.

"Yes?"

"This is a private, non-business message from Tom Kaulitz, requesting that you meet him in his hotel room at 2:00pm." I looked at my watch. Two o' clock. That was right now.

"Thank you," she said smiling. As the employee went away, I sprinted up to Natalie.

"So, then, when are we leaving?" I might as well use the curse of always being with her to my advantage.

"WE?" she asked, completely unbelieving.

"Miss Shraw said that I have to be with you all the time, remember?"

"Damn. Okay. Well come on." She started walking away, obviously mad that I was coming.

"So why do you think they're calling us for? Do they want something to eat already?" Natalie rolled her eyes. She walked up to the door, and went to open it. "Shouldn't we knock first or something?" She rolled her eyes again, and opened the door.

"Tom?" she called. I heard shifting, and a few minutes later, Tom poked his head around the corner. He smiled.

"Naddie's here," he called over his shoulder, before walking towards us. "Who's this?" Natalie groaned. I felt a sudden surge of resentment towards her. She whispered something into his ear, and he turned towards me. "So you're the new girl, eh?" I could only nod. He smiled at me. "So can you get me a Pepsi?" I nodded, and then remembered what Natalie had told me about paying attention to detail.

"How many ice cubes?" I asked, dead serious. He stared at me, and then broke into a laughing fit.

"Are you serious?" he managed to say though the continuous fits of laughter. I blushed and looked away.

"Just go and get the drink, Maggie," I heard Natalie say. I nodded and walked out the door. I walked into the hotel kitchen, and found the fridge. I opened the freezer part and grabbed some ice. I found a glass and a can of cola. After pouring the cola into the glass with the ice cubes, I walked back up to the room and knocked. I heard tom call me in. I opened the door and walked over to tom, placing the drink on the table beside him. He looked at it and then looked over at me.

"Too many ice cubes," he told me with a serious expression. I knew that he didn't really think that there were too many. I gave him a look, and turned and walked out the room. I heard the band that I thought was so great, laughing at me as I left; Natalie's laugh joining theirs.

I closed my hotel room door._ Why? Why me?_ I lay on my bed and buried my face into my pillow, crying.

I lay there, forgetting time, until there was a sharp, quiet knock on my door. I wasn't crying. I hadn't been for a while. I rolled over and slowly walked to the door, opening it without thinking of who it might be. There stood a 19-year old boy with raven black hair, resting against the door frame. I stared at him with a look that obviously said that I didn't want him to be there. He looked back with caring eyes and an apologetic expression. I searched through my head to find something to say. I can up with nothing. I was just about to tell him to leave me alone, when he suddenly spoke.

"Can I come in?" Simple. To the point I was shocked. I automatically nodded without even thinking about it.

(_Switch song to—Poet and the Pendulum—nightwish)_

He came in and sat on my bed. I stood where I was, staring at him. When he realized that I wasn't moving, he spoke again.

"Listen, I'm sorry about tom and them. They shouldn't have done that. It was rude. I'm really sorry for that," he said. I snapped out of my shock.

"You were laughing, too," I quietly reminded him.

"Yes, I was, and I'm sorry. It was very rude of me. I felt so bad when you left with that hurt expression." I was again speechless; shocked once more by his words. God, how was he able to do that to me? That's when it happened. My worst enemy came back. The tears. I felt the first, loner tear fall down my face, before they started breaking out by the dozen; falling down my cheek. "Oh, no. Please don't cry." I heard him run over and suddenly felt his arms around me, hugging me. I didn't even try to shake him off. I just sat there on my knees, crying into his shoulder.

Once I finally stopped crying, he broke away, only a little, to look at my face.

"All better?" he asked sincerely. I wiped my eyes and nodded, smiling thankfully at him. He smiled at me. "Well, I should probably get back. I'm only supposed to be going to the bathroom." He smiled again at me. I laughed.

"Okay—thank you" I smiled at him.

"Any day." He smiled back before getting up and hurrying out the door.

I smiled and climbed into bed. That was a strange thing to happen, but what was stranger yet was that I didn't mind it at all. Maybe not ALL of the band were jerks. I shut the light off and went to sleep.

"Maggie? Maggie?? Maggie!" a voice called, gently shaking me awake. Finally, I gave in and opened my eyes. Bill was back. That's nice. Wait. BILL IS IN MY ROOM! AGAIN? I sat up quickly. I looked at him. He looked back with his chocolate brown eyes. Wow. His eyes were beautiful.

"What?"

"Oh—Maggie—um—well..."

"Well?"

"Well, I get really lonely in that huge room all by myself and I was wondering I could just, maybe, watch TV in here with you for a little while?" I stared at him. He had such an innocent face. I smiled.

"Ok, but only for a little while." I told him. His face lit up.

"Really? Thanks!" He climbed up beside me and turned the TV on. I didn't object when he settled on a German station. I'd be asleep soon anyways.

I was right. Within ten minutes I was asleep. I woke up around three or four in the morning to see the TV on and Bill asleep beside me. Normally, I would've objected to this, but I was too tired to complain. I rested my head back on my pillow, and was soon asleep again.


	4. Daily periodicals, living the fantasy

**Chapter 4**

"**Daily periodicals, living the fantasy"**

_(Reden-Tokio hotel)_

I felt the sun warming my face. I smiled. It must be early. I tried to go back to sleep, and failed. Oh well. I opened my eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine." My eyes shot open. I turned around and instead of facing the person talking, I fell. Out of bed. Onto the floor. I yelped.

"Ow." I groaned as I lay there. I held my head, though nothing was but my pride.

"Are you alright?" Bill hopped off the bed, and helped me up.

"Yea…I'm fine," I said, sitting down on the bed, "You stayed?"

"Ja…well…I fell asleep." He blushed. He looked so cute when he blushed. I couldn't help but notice.

"Oh…well…that's ok, I guess." I smiled at him. Then suddenly, he jumped up and raced towards me.

"I almost forgot," he said, sitting beside me, "I was wondering if you would like to come with me and see the city today?"

"Oh," I was yet again surprised and shocked by his words, "I…definitely would," his face lit up again, "but I can't; I'm working." He didn't seem discouraged by this fact.

"You cook for us, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well then, they can't get mad if your boss says to take the day off, can they?" he said, already knowing the answer. I thought about it. There was truth to his logic.

"No, I guess they can't," I said. He smiled.

"Great. So, get dressed, and I'll wait outside," he said and walked outside, closing the door behind him. I walked over to my suitcase. What was I going to wear? I picked out a while blouse and jeans, taking a red and gold plaid skirt out, too.

When I was finished, I was wearing the skirt over top of my jeans with the blouse, open so that you could see my white tank top underneath. I wore a gold and red tie loosely around my neck to top it off.

I tied my golden hair in a loose ponytail, curling it in ringlets so that it hung perfectly on my right shoulder. My bangs were sitting nicely on my forehead. I quickly put on some eyeliner, and ran out the door to meet Bill.

"Wow," he said, "You look great."

"Thank you." I said, blushing.

"Well…we ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. We walked out the front doors of the hotel. I started thinking.

"Bill," I asked, "why isn't there a huge group of fans outside the hotel?"

"We kept the hotel that we were staying at a secret from the public so that we wouldn't be bothered 24/7," he explained to me.

"Oh. That makes sense." We were walking down the streets, completely oblivious as to where we were going. "Where'd you want to go?"

"I'm open for anything."

"Well, Victoria is a pretty big place. We could shop downtown if we're looking for something normal to do, or if we're looking for something out of the ordinary, we can feed the seals." I smiled as I told him about my dream of feeding the seals. I know! It's a messed up dream! But I think that the little baby seals are so cute! It's hard not to give in!

"Well then, it looks as if we're feeding the seals today," he said.

"Really?"

"For sure. You want to; we will."

"Thank you." I caught him in a flying hug. For once it was my turn to surprise him. He laughed.

"Sure thing. I don't mind."

We walked down along the coast, a slight breeze blowing our hair this way and that. We talked about random subjects. We talked about Bill's failed attempts with a skateboard, and the many bruises, cuts, and broken bones that came because of them. We talked about my clumsiness, and my trip down the centre of my graduation. We laughed at each other when we found out that we were both elected most clumsy.

We bought the fish for the seals, and went to sit on the deck.

"So your dream was to feed stinky fish to overfed seals?" he smiled at me.

"Yes." I answered, throwing a fish that was caught by a large grey seal. Bill laughed. "Hey, don't make fun of my dream." I smiled, laughing a little.

"Well, I'm not laughing at your dream. I find it…cute."

"Cute?" I asked, disbelieving. He blushed.

"Well, I thought so…is that to weird or something?" he seemed a little awkward.

"No…it's fine…I don't mind." I reassured him. He relaxed a little bit. I threw another fish towards the seals.

After our bucket of fish was empty, we walked along the streets, checking out the different stores and carts, selling books and cds. We walked up to the ice cream carts. He smiled at me.

_(Open your eyes—LMNT)_

"You have to let me buy you ice cream…please?"

"No way. You've already bought the fish," I smiled, "I can't let you buy me MORE STUFF!"

"Yes. You can. And I am. What flavor do you like?" I sighed. There was no way for me to win this, was there?

"Bubblegum." I blushed. He smiled. He walked up to the ice cream counter.

"One chocolate, and" he looked at me, smiling, "One bubblegum."

We sat down at a table to eat our ice cream. I quietly ate my ice cream, while he watched me, occasionally taking a bite of his own.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. I was about to reply when he reached over and took a bite of my ice cream.

"Hey!" I said, laughing. He looked away, obviously thinking that he shouldn't have done that and that now I was mad at him. I didn't want him always feeling awkward around me. I leaned over and took a scoop of his chocolate ice cream, and shoved it in my mouth. He looked at me, and smiled. That lasted about five seconds before we both burst out laughing.

Around eight-thirty pm, we started walking down the beach, talking about Bill's life before the band.

"…and so, in the end, Tom and I got what we wanted. Growing success, playing music, and travelling."

"Wow. That's awesome. So…HOW many times did you fall out of the tree? Seven, did I hear?" I smiled, joking around.

"No," he said, smiling back, "only four."

"Oh, well sor-rey for being three off," I grinned, "Mr.I'msotough." he wrestled with me as I failed to get out of the way quick enough, and fell into the water. The water splashed around me. It was freezing, but I didn't notice because I was laughing so hard. He held out a hand to help me up. I took it, but instead, pulled him in with me. He splashed beside me. He laughed. I splashed him.

"Oh no you didn't," he said, laughing, "Your in for it now." He splashed me. Soon we were in the middle of a big water fight, laughing and screaming the whole time.

Suddenly, when we looked up, it was dark. The sunset we were watching earlier was gone, and the moon was high in the dark sky, shining across the water.

"I guess we should get back," I said, standing up, the water dripping from my wet clothes.

"Yes, I do have to get ready. We have a concert in an hour." He helped me out of the water, and we started walking back, our clothes soaked to the bone. We talked as we walked, side by side.

"I so totally won that water fight," I said, looking at his soaking clothes.

_(On the Edge—Tokio hotel)_

"I don't know…you sure look wetter than me," he said, checking out my clothes, which were soaked through so you could see the skin on arms through my blouse. I was shiver. Bill noticed.

"You're cold," he pointed out. (A/N: no shit….(_))

"I'll be fine," I told him.

"Stay here," he told me, and ran down the street. I stood there, in wet clothes, somewhere that I didn't know. I didn't move. I was afraid that if I did, that I would get lost.

A few moments later, bill was running up to me, holding a black coat.

"Here," he said, giving it to me.

"Where'd you get that?" I said, staring at the coat.

"Bought it."

"Bill…I said I didn't want you buying anything for me!" I told him, but took the coat anyways. It was a thick jacket, and I warmed up almost instantly. "Thank you."

We walked back, silent. As we approached the hotel, Bill turned to me.

"Thank you for coming with me today," he told me, his chocolate eyes never tearing its gaze away from mine.

"No problem. It was fun." I told him, smiling. He dropped me off at my hotel room door.

"See you later, I guess." I told him.

"Maybe sooner than you think," he smiled, and walked away. What did he mean by that? I opened my hotel room door, and stepped inside. I closed the door, resting my forehead on it.

"Wow. You're wet." (A/N: need I repeat myself?) I jumped when I heard the voice behind me. I turned around, and saw Natalie, sitting on my bed. She wore a sour expression.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I pulled off my new leather jacket.

"I think the more appropriate question is where you were today?" she asked, arms crossed, her black eyes piercing into mine. I bit my lip, not sure of what to say.

"My boss said I could take the day off; so I did." I said, avoiding her eyes. I turned away from her, taking off my shoes.

"I AM YOUR BOSS…AND I SAID NO SUCK THING!" she yelled, "and where did you get this jacket? Your wage would never allow you to afford an expensive jacket like that!" she was mad. I knew this was going to happen.

"My boss bought it for me," I said, smiling a little.

"No I didn'—"she stopped in mid-sentence as she realized who I meant by MY BOSS. "Well, well, well, it seems we have a troublemaker here, don't we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A rule that Tom made for all cook's, excluding the first assistant. No cook is allowed with twenty meters of Tokio Hotel on non-business circumstances. I'm going to tell Miss Shraw, and she'll fire you. Oh, this is too perfect." She said, wearing an evil smirk, plotting her evil plan in her head.

"You have no proof." I said, sounding surer of it then I actually was.

"I don't need proof. Miss Shraw trusts me." She said, knowing she was right. I also knew it. Natalie was the only person Miss Shraw ever called by their first name.

I stared at her with a hateful look as she passed me to exit the hotel room. I wanted to run after her, to stop her, but I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't win this battle. I was losing, falling down a deep dark hole with no ladder to get back out. I fell to my knees, bawling my eyes out. I wasn't going to cool. I wasn't going to hear my favorite band play live. I was never going to see Bill again.

The last thought only made me cry harder.


	5. No Farewells to almost love

**Chapter 5**

"**No Farewells to almost love"**

_(Leavin'—Jesse McCartney)_

I was still sitting on the floor, two hours later, in my wet clothes, when there was a familiar short knock on my door. I didn't get up. I couldn't. my depression caused by my earlier thoughts had completely taken over my mind. My mind, now frozen, was completely unable to do anything but allow me to stare out into space.

Bill must have noticed that something was wrong, because he used the extra key to my room, and opened my door, looking around for me.

"Maggie?" he called out. Spotting me on the floor, he ran over to me. "Maggie, what's wrong?" I didn't answer, just kept staring at the floor in front of me, with a distraught expression. "Maggie, please, say something. Tell me, what's wrong?" I brokenly brought my gaze to lock with his chocolate brown eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't because my voice cracked. I started crying again; unable to stop; unable to try. He sat down beside me, leaning against the wall, and pulled me onto his lap, holding me to him, as I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back and comforted me as I sat there.

Finally, I stopped crying and looked up at him. He was the first to speak.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" he asked. I wasn't going to tell him. I was just going to leave. It would be better for both of us if we just forgot about it. If I just walked out of his life. It would be easier for both of us if it was like I never existed to him. I shook my head to his question. His eyes looked so worried. This was going to be so hard.

"Bill?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have some time alone, please?" I asked, not making eye contact with him. It would only make it harder.

"Oh…ok," he sounded hurt. I tried to keep the tears from forming in my eyes as I stood up. I waited for him to leave before breaking down. I would talk to Miss Shraw once I was ready to leave.

Silently, I packed my things, changed into something dry, and made sure that everything was packed before leaving. I left the jacket he bought me, along with a note.

**(Bill POV)**

I paced in my room, worried about Maggie. Something was wrong. Why was she so upset? Why couldn't she tell me what was going on? It had been three hours since I left her room. I should go and check on her. I raced out of my room, and down to hers. I used the extra key I had gotten from the front desk to open the door. What I saw inside surprised me. Everything was gone. All her stuff. Suitcases; everything was as if nobody had been here. Except one thing. The jacket I had bought her was laying on the made bed. I walked over to it, and picked up the note that was laying on it.

I'm sorry Bill. I have to go.

I Love You. Even if you don't

feel the same. I don't know if

you do. Goodbye.

Maggie

The tears fell down my cheeks unwillingly. Leaving? Maggie…my Maggie…gone. Why?

**(Maggie POV)**

The whole talk with Miss Shraw had gone over rather well. Jus as Natalie promised, Miss shraw was going to fire me. I asked her to let me quit, so that the other staff would not have as much to gossip about. She agreed.

I caught the next plane back home around nine at night.

My mom was surprised to see me back, but once I explained everything to her, she understood.

I moved back in, desperate for anything that would help me forget.

Review?...i know this chapter was short…but it's important! …You will see why…


	6. Margarita’s are an open door to a world

**Chapter 6**

"**Margarita's are an open door to a world with no pain"**

_(Hole—Kelly Clarkson)_

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

**(Bill POV)**

"Hello? Bill? Are you still there?" Tom waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked, and looked up at him. I looked at him with lifeless eyes, as he calls them. Tom has talked to me a lot lately. Saying how I was depressed and how I acted like nothing mattered to me anymore. It was true, though. Ever since Maggie left, nothing seemed to have the importance it used to anymore. It was as if my body was living, but I was still dead. Nothing could bring me bring me back to life. Nothing. Well, one thing. One person. But it wasn't possible. Never. Although, I knew that Tom wasn't going to shut up until I answered.

"What, Tom?" I asked, sounding tired; lifeless. Today, I was more depressed than normal. Today was exactly four years since Maggie had quit.

"Bill, we're going on stage in twenty minutes. Are you ready?" he asked, picking up his guitar. Gustav was ready to go on stage. Another concert. This is where I have to pretend to be all happy, for the fans. I nodded, and we walked out onto the stage, and the music began.

**(Maggie POV)**

I looked up from my book to take a peek at the clock. 8:54 pm. I placed my book on my end table and turned my TV on. Prison Break was starting at nine. I had a few minutes to channel surf before it started. I decided to watch the last few minutes of an interview on MTV. I froze when I saw them on the screen. I hadn't forgotten about Bill, but I had managed to keep busy enough to keep him out of my thoughts.

Now as I saw him on the TV screen, my eyes watered as the memories came back, filling my mind with playbacks. Bill looked miserable; like he hadn't slept in…four years. No. That was conceited to think that he would lose sleep over me, but that's what it looked like, it really did. The interviewer welcomed back the audience, and turned once again towards the band.

"So, Bill. Fans have noticed a change in your attitude towards everything from four years ago, where you were so different. How can you explain?" Bill looked up at him with uncaring, lifeless eyes. He didn't say anything. He looked like he wasn't looking at the interview, but looking back over something in his mind.

"Say something, Bill," I said quietly, staring at the TV. "Come on. Say something." I continue to watch. Tom looked over at Bill, noticing that Bill wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. Tom spoke up for Bill.

"He's been like this for a while," Tom said, genuine concern in his voice, "ever since this girl disappeared." I sat up, listening intently.

"Girl?" the interviewer questioned, "Her name?" This time, Bill spoke, surprising everybody.

"Maggie," he spoke, still looking in a trance," Maggie Clearwater."

** COMERCIAL**

Listen up People!

I am (as some of you may know) a GREAT Miyavi fan and I am

Writing a story…this is for you  
and to pass on to all your Miyavi fan friends...  
that i am holding a contest  
for all those who want their name to be the one i use

send in a

essay/video/paragraph

as to why you want your name to be the one used..  
And show how much you love Miyavi  
enough to have your name be the one used...

tell everyone you know!

The deadline is

June 1st, 2009

Rules:

uhmm...  
just make sure it's appropriate...  
you can only enter once!  
No copyright of music please in your videos!

Other than that...  
i can't think of anything.

So spread the word...

June 1st 2009

deadline.

Winner will be announced....

June 10th, 2009

send your entries via email.

Look for my email on my page...

uhmm...

if it's not there...  
its hotmail.

sahara-rose-gone-dead

Emails will be sent out to tell you if you have won or not

=D

Good Luck!

** END COMERCIAL**

My heart must have skipped a beat as I heard him say my name. I was the reason he was miserable. The interviewer talked about how Tokio Hotel was in New York for two weeks.

After that, I didn't hear anything. I was to busy packing my duffle bag. I put in random clothes, not even paying attention to what I was throwing in my bag. I added my toothbrush, hairbrush, and a few scrunchies.

I snatched up my black and blue converse sweater, and ran out the front door, leaving a note for my mom, explaining how I was going to New York and why.

I caught the lat bus to New York; I still couldn't stand planes.

**(Bill's POV)**

"What the hell was that about?" Tom yelled at me. We were back at the hotel. He was yelling at me about how I spaced out during the interview. I just shrugged. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Really, Bill, you have to stop this. She's just a girl!" Tom exclaimed. He was going to wish he never said that.

"Don't you EVER say that!" I screamed, standing up, "She is NOT just a girl. She's, well, she's---," I couldn't think anymore. I had to get out of here. I ran out of the room, and left the hotel via emergency exit.

I was over four blocks away before I realized that I wasn't in any sort of disguise.

"Crap."

**(Maggie's POV)**

I was in New York, and had jut checked into the hotel. I had bought a ticket to their concert tonight, and was planning on approaching him afterwards. I wore my dark skinny jeans, red and black leggings with a black ribbon, and a white lace shirt with a black shirt over top buttoned up so only the lace part of the white shirt showing. I put on a black choker and fixed my makeup. When I finished, I checked my phone for the time. Time to go. I grabbed my wallet, which held the ticket and my money in it, and hurried out the door.

The concert was packed full of screaming girls, and a few guys that looked as if they were dragged here unwillingly by their girlfriends. I laughed inwardly at them.

I found my seat. I made sure that I was up in the balcony, not on the floor, as to prevent him from seeing me before I saw him.

**(Bill POV)**

I could here the fans screaming, most of them girls. I sighed. I suppose they wanted us to return to the stage, and sing another song. I really wasn't up for that, and the guys knew it.

Instead, we waited for the fans with the backstage passes.

**(Maggie POV)**

The concert was amazing. During the time, I was almost oblivious to why I was actually there. Not that I forgot. Bill's uncaring voice was enough of a reminder. Despite that, I actually enjoyed myself. That is, until I found myself waiting at the doors of the stage. I felt fear and unease bubbling in my stomach. I fiddled with my pass, and bit my lip. Finally, the doors opened. A couple bodyguards came out, followed by the guys. The girls around me started screaming. I moved towards the back of the group, starting to rethink my plan. Bill wouldn't remember me anyways. Last time he saw me, I had short blonde hair. Now my hair was long and black. Personally, I thought I looked better with black hair; me friends agreed.

I watched Bill lifelessly greet the other fans. I could really see a difference in him. Normally, he was this smiling, bouncy person. He was always happy. Now, it looked as if he hadn't smiled in forever. He eyes were no longer the bright, deep chocolate brown they used to be, and were now a dull grey. I couldn't stand this. I had to leave.

I turned around, and walked away. I could hear Bill in the background.

"Wait a minute, is that--?" he voice held a different note. A note of hope. I knew he saw me. Crap. "Hey, wait up!" I heard him run after me. Dammit. I started running. I ran around the corner, and out the door. I shot past the other people; still hearing Bill racing after me. I took a quick turn into an alley. Finally, I lost him.

"What the hell was I thinking?" I yelled at myself. This was too much for me. I couldn't stand this. Seeing him like this…and it was all because of ME. I felt terrible.

I walked through a dark park, holding the bottle of whiskey I had bought. I sat down on the bench, and opened the bottle, and began to drink.

**(Bill POV)**

_(The Ripper—the Used)_

She was there. I'm sure of it. She had changed, no doubt. Her hair color had thrown me off at first, but it was her. Now, she was gone. I was so close. She was so near. And now she's gone. Vanished. For good.

I was walking in a dark park. David would have never allowed this. Too dangerous. It only felt appropriate with how I felt right now.

As I was walking down the path, I saw somebody sitting on a bench…with long, dark hair, and a bottle in her hand. I recognized her immediately.

I ran over to her. She looked up as I called her name. She looked surprised, and dropped the bottle. The bottle was pretty much empty, and barely got the path wet.

"Maggie?" I whispered, slowly walking closer to her.

"S-Stay back…I can't do this…St-tay back…I can't see you…I can't deal with this…it was a bad idea…" her voice was slurred from the full bottle of whiskey she had consumed. This made me worried. She could get hurt in this part of the city.

"Maggie…come here." I took another step towards her. She took an automatic step backwards, and tripped.

"Crap," she said, lying on the ground. I ran over to her, and helped her sit up. "No…put me down!" she protested, lightly hitting her fists against my chest. She was so weak, it didn't even hurt. I ignored her, and picked her up. I tried asking her where she was staying, but had already fainted.

Since I didn't know where she was staying, I had no other choice but to bright her back to my hotel.

I laid her on my bed, and sat beside her. All night I watched her sleep, never sleeping myself. That was alright, though. I had my Maggie back.

This is NOT the end, even though it sounds like it… Soooooo…reply reply reply…


	7. Message to Readers

Ok, well…I just thought I should tell you that I will most likely not be continuing this story. I do have others that you're welcome to read. But this story will no longer be continued. Thanks for the support though what I have written, and I'm sorry to disappoint you. However, if you have any requests at all, send them to me, and I'll see what I can do!

--XxXMiyavisHeartXxX--


End file.
